V-R11
The V-R11 is a Wonder Weapon that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It debuted in the Zombies map Call of the Dead and is currently exclusive to it. It also plays a key role in the easter egg on this map. Overview The V-R11 is a very unique weapon. When a zombie is hit by one of the V-R11's beams, it will turn into a normal human. The human will be chased around by zombies, and he will scream while he is alive. He will run away from the zombies, heading towards the closest body of water and attempting to use the shortest route possible, freezing himself to death. Since he attracts zombies, he may be utilized similarly to a Monkey Bomb, but the zombies will only chase him if he is the closest person to them. If another player is closer, the zombies will go after the player anyway, effectively wasting some of the V-R11's scarce ammunition. If the player is at the correct stage of the Original Characters Trapped Easter Egg, then he will run to the base of the lighthouse instead. Because the human being will run to the water, the weapon is more effective the farther away the player uses it from the closest pool of water (such as the top of the lighthouse). Its cross-hairs are also unusually tight. Additionally, when shot 3 times the zombie will explode. It is very difficult to do but can be done; when the zombie explodes, the explosion will take out all zombies around it at any round. When Pack-A-Punched, it will become the V-R11 Lazarus. It fires red bursts, much like the Porter's X2 Ray Gun. The magazine capacity increases to six shots with the reserve ammo increasing to 18. Shooting George Romero with the V-R11 Lazarus while he is in a body of water will cause him to disappear into the water. If a player shoots a zombie three times with the V-R11 Lazarus, it will cause the zombie to explode, killing any zombies around it at any round. awarding the player with the achievement/trophy "Stuntman". A zombie shot with the V-R11 Lazarus will also attract George Romero. The player can also shoot another player with the V-R11 or V-R11 Lazarus, giving them a red-tinted screen and having zombies ignore them, letting them revive other players without interference. The V-R11 Lazarus adds a temporary insta-kill to this affect. This effect also stacks, so one can be invincible for a few minutes if one were to use up all their ammo for the V-R11 on a teammate. The player appears to have green or red lightning coming out of his body, like George Romero, except different colored. The effect lasts longer when the V-R11 is Pack-A-Punched. The V-R11 will also put George Romero into his "calm" state when he is angered and will anger him if he is calm. He will automatically be angered again after 10 to 15 seconds if he was calmed down with the V-R11. Players should use this time to escape or move into a body of water. V-R11 vs V-R11 Lazarus Achievement/Trophy Stuntman (20 / Bronze Trophy ) - Make a zombie explode with the V-R11. Gallery V-R11.png|First-person view of the VR-11. V-R11_Iron_Sights.png|The V-R11's Iron Sights. V-R11 Firing BO.JPG|A picture of the weapon firing. V-R11 Effects BO.png|The weapon turning a Zombie back to its human state. V-R11_Reloading_BO.png|V-R11 reloading animation. V-R11 PaP.png|First Person View of the V-R11 Lazarus. V-R11 PaP IronSight.png|The V-R11 Lazarus's Iron Sight. V-R11 Victim BO.jpg|A zombie after getting killed by V-R11. Trivia *For every time a zombie hits the human, the player gets 10 points. *When zombies are shot by this weapon and turned into a human, the man will scream exactly as Alex Mason does when he is burned with the Flamethrower attachment in the campaign. *V-R11 is spelled suspiciously close to "Vril". "Vril" is an energy that produces life (for that the name) and was featured in Edward Bulwer-Lytton's science fiction novel The Coming Race. *The 'Lazarus' part of the upgraded 'V-R11 Lazarus' comes from the Bible, pointing to a man who was resurrected by Christ. *All zombies turned to humans will always have the same appearance: a man with dark hair and glasses wearing a suit. These body models are also seen in Grief mode for the CIA team and the Secret Service agents from "U.S.D.D.". **Zombies that have had their legs blown off will also regain their legs once shot with the V-R11. *Occasionally, the newly cured zombies will stop running and stand still, shaking their heads, as zombies do when idle. *When the player shoots the V-R11 at a zombie trying to get through a barrier, it turns it into human and will still act like a zombie trying to get out. The zombie behind him will not attack. *The V-R11 has a rotating red rock embedded into it. This is a chunk of Element 115. *When the player uses the V-R11 to point at other players, the cross-hair of V-R11 will turn yellow. *The V-R11 is second of the three Wonder Weapons to retain its full name after Pack-a-Punched, with the first being the Ray Gun and the third being the Wave Gun. *Its HUD icon is the same as the M1911, due to it not being meant to be picked up from the floor. *The V-R11 has a very unique Siberia Camouflage as seen on the sides of the gun. *The Scavenger and the V-R11 are the only Wonder Weapons that are exclusive to Call of the Dead, also being the first time a Zombies map has two Wonder Weapons exclusive to it. *The V-R11 Lazarus explosion can be instant when shooting a zombie spawning out of the ground. Videos 300px|The V-R11 Lazarus in action Category:Wonder Weapons